The present technology relates to the technical field of a disk conveying device that conveys a disk-like recording medium between a storage position at which the disk-like recording medium is stored in a disk cartridge and a recording and reproduction position at which recording or reproduction of an information signal is performed on the disk-like recording medium extracted from the disk cartridge.
There is a disk conveying device that conveys a disk-like recording medium between a recording and reproduction position at which recording or reproduction of an information signal such as image data or audio data is performed on the disk-like recording medium and a storage position at which the disk-like recording medium is stored in a disk cartridge. A plurality of disk-like recording media are stored in the disk cartridge in line in a thickness direction.
For example, there is a disk conveying device configured such that a desired disk-like recording medium is extracted from a storage position from among a plurality of disk-like recording media stored in a disk cartridge and conveyed up to a recording and reproduction position by a conveying mechanism, and a disk-like recording medium in which recording or reproduction of an information signal has ended is conveyed from the recording and reproduction position to the storage position by the conveying mechanism (for example, see JP 2012-243335A and JP 2012-104203A).
In the disk conveying device disclosed in JP 2012-243335A, the conveying mechanism is provided with a pair of pivoting arms and a plurality of conveying rollers that hold the disk-like recording medium from the outer circumferential side, and as the pivoting arm pivots in the state in which the disk-like recording medium is held by the conveying roller, the disk-like recording medium is conveyed between the storage position and the recording and reproduction position.
In the disk conveying device disclosed in JP 2012-104203A, the conveying mechanism is provided with a plurality of feeding rollers that pinch the disk-like recording medium in the thickness direction, and as the feeding rollers pinching and holding the disk-like recording medium pivot, the disk-like recording medium is conveyed between the storage position and the recording and reproduction position.